This invention relates generally to outboard marine engines and more particularly to a tool which facilitates tightening and loosening of the prop nut which holds the propeller on an outboard engine.
The servicing of outboard marine engines often involves removal and reinstallation of the propeller. Normally, the propeller is held on the drive shaft by a retainer nut which is commonly referred to as the prop nut. In order to tighten or loosen the prop nut, it is necessary to hold the propeller against rotation so that the prop nut can be turned without also turning the propeller. The usual practice involves gripping and holding one of the propeller blades in one hand while a wrench is applied to the prop nut and turned with the other hand. As can easily be appreciated, this practice can cause cuts and other damage to the hand which hold the propeller blade. It is also difficult to hold the propeller firmly enough to remove prop nuts that are securely tightened and to adequately tighten the prop nut in some instances.
So far as I am aware, there has not been available in the past any type of tool which serves to hold the propeller in place while the prop nut is being loosened or tightened. The primary goal of the present invention is to provide such a tool.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a propeller holding device which can be applied to an outboard engine propeller in a manner to hold the propeller against rotation so that the prop nut can be applied and removed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is specially constructed to fit the fin structure which is located adjacent to the propeller of an outboard engine.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which can be quickly and easily applied to and removed from the fin structure and which performs its intended function without damaging either the fin structure or the blades of the propeller.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is simple and economical to construct and easy to use.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.